12 Days of Christmas
by hmfan24
Summary: Years go by, one day they meet. They meet each year without any heat. A fluffy fun romance that is perfect for Christmas time. Twas the night of Christmas is when they spend time. Hiatus til next Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

Hmfan24- Counting down 'til Christmas I am making a chapter to this Holiday story everyday for 12 days. I am taking the time out of my shopping and community service to write. Aren't I nice?

Itachi- No…

Hmfan24- Shut up!!! Oh, yeah, for this story I hired some 'Miss Santa's helpers' Itachi, Orochimaru, and Akamaru. Others will be joining us periodically.

Orochimaru- Come children, I have presents laughs maliciously

Itachi- Stop it, Orochimaru, you've already scarred many children's lives.

Akamaru- WOOF WOOF WOOF (translation- hmfan24 is too stupid to own her own socks, she sure as hell doesn't own Naruto)

Hmfan24- That's true.

Orochimaru- You're Late…

Hmfan24-… School Sucks.

Hfan24, Akamaru, Itachi, Orochimaru- Happy Holidays!

Konoha's Christmas carries out as usual. The year, December 25, 1997. Yes, the cold, yet warm feeling of the Christmas air is engulfing the whole village.

_Christmas makes you feel emotional_

_It may bring parties or thoughts devotional_

_Whatever happens or what may be,_

_Here is what Christmas time means to me._

Kids in their warm houses, once playing and laughing; Now in their nice warm beds, waiting for Santa to come.

_City sidewalk, busy sidewalks_

_dressed in holiday style._

_In the air there's_

_a feeling of Christmas._

Moms would run up and down the sidewalks making sure to please their children. Not much time before they would wake up, waiting the presents 'from Santa.'

_Children laughing, people passing,_

_meeting smile after smile,_

_And on every street corner you'll hear:_

_Silver bells, silver bells,_

_It's Christmas time in the city._

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,_

_soon it will be Christmas day._

Fathers were in their 'chairs', reclining from the heated missions in the previous weeks. Most didn't show it, but they couldn't wait to see the smiling faces of their children.

_City street lights,_

_even stop lights,_

_blink a bright red and green,_

_As the shoppers rush home_

_with their treasures._

_Hear the snow crunch,_

_see the kids bunch,_

_This is Santa's big scene,_

_And above all this bustle you'll hear:_

_Silver bells, silver bells,_

_It's Christmas time in the city._

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,_

_soon it will be Christmas day._

Finally Christmas was here and the Hyuuga servants prepared the house for the Hyuuga festivities that would come.

The main family, however, prepared for the Uchihas that would be joining them. Deep within the house sat the Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi. His friend's family would be joining them shortly.

Although even deeper within the house lied a girl sulking for her absent mother. Five years old, she still didn't understand the full concept of death.

_Knock, knock! _

"Come!" Hiashi greeted in a warm voice to the Uchiha head and his family. He took the woman's hand and kissed her knuckles.

She giggled, blushing as usual. Her children made a disgusted face.

Hiashi rubbed her knuckles obviously flirting with her to get her husband mad.

"Will you stop it?" the man snatched her hand from his friend.

"What, Fugaku, I can't kiss Mikoto's hand?" Hiashi taunted playfully.

"…" Fugaku pulled his wife closer to him.

"Can we come sfslfajlskjflk in, my feet are freezing me!" Itachi begged, his knees shivering. Why would a boy wear shorts in the cold snow? (Itachi-Shut up, I was only 11)

The Uchiha family seated their selves in the living room, stretching in front of the fireplace.

"I hear Itachi…" As soon as Sasuke, the youngest brother, heard his brother's name he immediately left.

What could a six-year-old do right now? Of course, he would go exploring! To the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion he went, opening and closing every door he came by.

"Oi, Merry Christmas!" he yelled into every door, but this time he stopped, "HINATA!!!"

The small girl before her had tear streaks down her face. He frame was draped across her bed, sulking in grief of her late mother.

"What's the matter, Hinata-chan?" he approached her with concern.

"Mommy isn't here anymore. I still miss her." Hinata sniffed, wiping her eyes. Her mom had died days before Christmas which was days before her birthday.

"…Hyuuga-san? We can go visit her, if you want." He tried to comfort her, not fully understanding death.

"…" she felt his nice warm hand on her shoulder.

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" one of the servants yelled from the dinning room.

Hinata's face brightened a little bit

"Come on," Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand, "you like hot cocoa, ne? Your daddy said we could open presents afterwards!"

Hinata hugged Sasuke out her thankfulness. Her friend was the best, he always knew what he needed.

They got closer to the front. Itachi was already ripping open his presents. Soon enough he was hooking up his new Nintendo 64. (Orochimaru-1997, it was new.)

"Wait for us!" Sasuke whined, sitting down on the pillow near the table.

"Sasuke-chan, eat your chocolate first." Mikoto laid down two cocoa mugs.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!" Hinata neatly drank her chocolate. She looked over at Sasuke, however, and he had nearly drunk his whole mug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmfan24 – I messed the story up!

Orochimaru – Ha-ha, you gotta type this in 45 minutes.

Itachi – I advise you don't say that, hmfan hasn't had her coffee yet.

Hmfan24 – I don't drink coffee, bitch!

Akamaru – woof ruff woof. Hey, Kichou, if you're out there. UPDATE!

'Santa is Real'

Christmas Eve, 1998, yes, the regular Christmas feeling was in the air. We watch the children sleep, for tomorrow Santa will come.

Chris Cringle would soon left his mark at the Hyuuga residence. Gifts would soon surrounded the marvelous 12-ft tree.

There was quarrel, however. No, not one that could start a war. No, not one that could end in death. But…

"Nah-uh, Santa Clause is fake!"

"Yeah – huh, Santa Clause is real!"

"Hiashi-sama, tell Hinata-chan that she is wrong!" Sasuke ran to his friend's dad. Believe it or not, Sasuke had built a better relationship with Hiashi then his own father.

"Tachi-kun, tell Sasuke-kun he is wrong!" Hinata pointed at Sasuke. She had developed a small crush on Sasuke's brother. She felt closer to Itachi than Naruto. He wasn't too fond of the crush and it pissed Sasuke off.

The youngest sent glares to one another.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a stake out!" they both simultaneously said, holding a finger in the air.

They set up camp in the front of the fireplace. The camp included two sleeping bags, coloring books, colors, hot chocolate, marshmallows, a camera, and a sketch pad.

"We're set!" the two kids sat up in their sleeping bags, determined to prove the other wrong.

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you believe in Santa Clause?" Sasuke turned toward his best friend, before popping a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Well, I have Byakugan, I see all!" Hinata declared.

"There is a such thing called magic."

"No there isn't!"

"Whatever…"

"Well then, explain how Santa works." Hinata smiled.

"Sigh,

**_Up on the housetop_**

**_reindeer pause,  
Out jumps good old Santa Claus.  
Down thru' the chimney  
with lots of toys,  
All for the little girls and boys_**."

"A fat man jumping down a chimney, tch, like that'll ever happen!"

"Just listen

**_Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Up on the housetop,  
click, click, click,  
Down thru' the chimney  
with good Saint Nick._**"

"Sasuke, tell me how he could get down the chimney?"

"It's all,

**_First comes the stocking of little Nell  
Oh, dear Santa, fill it well  
Give her a dollie that laughs and cries  
One that will open and shut her eyes"_**

"What kind of name is Nell?"

"…

**_Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Up on the housetop,  
click, click, click,  
Down thru' the chimney_**

**_with good Saint Nick."_**

"You still have proved nothing." Hinata said, sipping the rest of her Hot Chocolate.

Itachi – She'll continue tomorrow, cuz she's too tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – Your chapters are getting crappy.

Orochimaru – Yeah, boring…

Hmfan24 – bloodshot eyes I woke up at 1pm today! Stayed up til 3! I went shopping at the mall with my friends!

Akamaru – whimper…ruff

Orochimaru – Your scaring Akamaru.

Hmfan24- grrrr…. I'll edit after I find some blasted money and time.

(crappy) Chapter 3 – Party time!

The air contains an eerie ambiance, creating a hostile attitude towards one another. Confusion reined over Konoha stopping their Christmas spirit to spread.

It was Christmas! Why don't I see happy faces? The boy, he won't stop crying and whimpering 'Santa isn't real!' The people they won't stop flinching when they see the color red. Pete, he won't stop laughing, it was mad chaos!

The Hyuuga clan kept the tradition of inviting their rival clan to the Hyuuga Christmas festival. They sit there knowing exactly why no one was there.

"Father, he isn't coming… he hasn't been to school in a week." Hinata muttered.

In the kitchen the maids prepared the meal slowly. As usual they would gossip to one another, "I wouldn't be surprised if the poor boy committed suicide."

The butler entered the dining room with the usual ham, "Yes, indeed. If you ask me the whole clan seemed unstable." He let out a chuckle setting the table in a luxurious fashion.

Hiashi seemed to still be in shock from the week's happenings, "…"

However, Hinata heard the conversation. She knew Sasuke was too smart to do something as idiotic as that. Her blood boiled as she heard the continuation of the conversation.

"Well, we all know that any Hyuuga can beat an Uchiha. Even Hinata. Why, I remember not too long ago Hinata-sama beat an Uchiha kid. Weaklings…" the maid commented.

"Idiots…"

"No wonder they're extinct."

"Stupid boy won't last much longer."

Hinata nearly snapped. How dare they talk about Sasuke-kun in that manner! Just as she was about to say something, there came a knock at the door.

One of the servants answered it to reveal a little boy who resembled a street urchin. He seemed to be covered in snow and freezing to the bone. Cuts and bruises could be seen all over his body.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. Merry Christmas." He said plainly as he walked past her and plopped down on the couch by the fire.

The whole room went silent as they had a shocked expression on their faces.

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and gave him a weak smile, "Sasuke, are you okay?" She sat next to him giving him a blanket and some hot chocolate.

"…yeah." Sasuke frowned, not dare crying in front of all who was watching.

Hiashi whispered something to the servants as they gathered a few things. He cleared his throat and approached Sasuke, "You know, Sasuke, you can live with us if you want to."

Sasuke's frown deepened, "…"

"I'll give you time to think about it." Hiashi went to gather some gifts to give to Sasuke.

Hinata sighed. She couldn't believe all this had happened to Sasuke in one month. She hated Itachi now. Why would he ruin a young boy's life like that? Sasuke was perfectly happy and looked up to Itachi just as she did. She wanted to talk to him about it, but knew he was in no such position.

"Santa isn't real. He isn't. I didn't get any presents. I definitely didn't get what I asked for." Tears ran down his face as he turned his head in an attempt to hide his face.

"Why? Santa is real! I saw him! Remember we saw him!" (hmfan- I'm editing the last chapter as we speak) She tried to make him reminisce about the past Christmases they had together.

He shook his head, "I wished for my parents back. I said I would do anything. I didn't get one thing."

His tears stopped when he felt her hand touch his. She smiled at him, "I got you something."

She gave him the small, gold box.

He frowned once more, "I didn't get you anything." He looked back up at her smile and couldn't help but smile too.

"I don't care, just open it!" she made sure he opened it.

He opened up two Shuriken, one crystal, the other a dark, opaque silver, "Remember that old tale your Mom and my Mom told us?"

He shook his head.

"Well, these are the two Shuriken that connect people together. No matter what happens these two will always have a connection. Darkness and light." Hinata smiled, "Give it to the person that you want to have a connection with for eternity."

Sasuke felt a smile come onto his face. He knew exactly who he was going to give it to, so he tucked both of them in his pocket.

"Ahem," Hiashi stood in front of the fireplace, "I requested one of the branch members to escort you to the academy Holiday Festival."

"Yay!" Hinata cheered. Although she looked at her best friend and saw that he was frowning.

"…"

"You don't want to go do you, Sasuke?" she sighed at his expression.

Although he remembered one of the thing Itachi told him last year.

"_You might want to get your girlfriend under a mistletoe."_

Mistletoe, aye, sounds like a good plan. Though, why would he want to kiss his best friend? She was like a sister to him. Plus, he wasn't supposed to like girls, they had kooties.

Hinata didn't have kooties. She wasn't his sister and he liked her very much. He longed to be kissed by someone sweet and kind. (hell 2 the nah with the fan girls) Like his mother, Hinata wouldn't ambush you and ask you for a kiss. She was different.

"If you want to go, then I definitely do!" he gave her a thumbs up and hopped up to go to the door, only to be met by a smirking 9 year old boy.

"Oi, Neji-niisan, you are taking us to the Academy, right?"

"Hn."

Sasuke made his way as Hinata followed. Neji stood there as he saw Sasuke blush when Hinata held his hand, "He likes her, aye?"

Neji silently followed the two kids.

**Academy (Orochimaru/hmfan- sports and outdoors, the right stuff the right price, academy! Itachi- You just had to sing! )**

Décor was everywhere you could possibly look. The dojo was covered in an icy glaze, creating a skating rink.

There was a life-size gingerbread house complete with icing and ginger bread men. Children were biting off the heads of the life-size cookies and some snuck some away in their pockets. Teens were cleaning out the rooms in the house and chopping down on everything they saw. The homeless were sucking on the door handles made of butterscotch.

Games were set up such as, pin the shuriken star on the Christmas tree, hit the target (a huge snow flake), and retrieve the gifts.

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree**_

_**at the Christmas party hop**_

_**Mistletoe hung where you can see**_

_**every couple tries to stop**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree,**_

_**let the Christmas spirit ring**_

_**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**_

_**and we'll do some caroling.**_

_**You will get a sentimental**_

_**feeling when you hear**_

_**Voices singing let's be jolly,**_

_**deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree,**_

_**have a happy holiday**_

_**Everyone dancing merrily**_

_**in the new old-fashioned way.**_

Sasuke tried his best all day to lure Hinata toward the mistletoe. **NOTHING **seemed to work. It would always be, Naruto this, Naruto that. Every single time!

It was hard enough dodging the various girls shoving him into getting under the mistletoe.

"Hinata, it's really important!" Sasuke whined at Hinata as she was talking to Shino.

"… and then I couldn't go outside for a week!" the 7 year old complained. Though when she looked up, she saw that Naruto got a kiss by a girl on the cheek. (hmfan24-uh,uh,ah, I'm not telling who)

Hinata started to cry, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and drug her towards the mistletoe.

She stopped crying and looked up to see where Sasuke was taking her. Was he taking her to Naruto? She didn't want to see Naruto, "Sasuke, don't take me – "

"Hinata, I've been trying all day to get you to the mistletoe, because I –"

Hmfan24- yawn, I'm tired, I don't want none of ya'll to review. You know I'm using europefanfiction now. I like it a whole lot better. Oh yeah, don't review cause I'm editing.


End file.
